robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 9
Issue 9 of Robot Wars Magazine, cover dated January 2001, was released on the 15th December 2000. Features *'Heat Report: Major Damage' Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat E. *'Superbots: Sir Killalot More!' - A drawing of an improved version of Sir Killalot, with suggestions from fans. *'Special Report: Celebrity Bash Up!' - A preview of the Celebrity Special, with quotes from each of the celebrities and some predictions on the robots would fare.. *'Robot Wars Club News' - News for club members, with the announcement of another Robot Mayhem event that would tour the country in 2001, the release of the Chaos 2 and Razer pullbacks and a preview clip of the Robot Wars (Android Love) music video that was available on the website, and information on how to join with form. *'Top of the Bots' - The lyrics of the Robot Wars single Android Love, and an "interview" with Sir Killalot. *'How to kill: Matilda' - An article listing potential ways to defeat Matilda. *'Heat Report: What A Blast!' - Another Heat Report from Series 4, covering Heat F. *'Subscribe Today!' - The usual deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. *'How To Draw: Pussycat' - The third of a series showing an easy way to draw Robot Wars competitors, this time Pussycat. *'Team Sheet: Robot Claws' - The second of a feature listing the statistics of competitors from Series 4. In this issue, the robots were Thermidor 2, Tornado and Spikasaurus. *'A to Z of Contestant Robots' - The final two in this regular feature, the robots were "Y is for Young 'Uns" (The examples given were Michael Davies of the Panic Attack team, Joe Watts of Team Big Brother and Richard Swann of Team Chaos) and "Z is for Zeus". *'Letters' - Letters from fans, also featuring Dr Zulu's Robot Hospital, System Check and a preview of the next issue. Comic Grudge Match: Dominator 2 vs Wel-Dor {sic} vs Berserk 2 - A fight between three robots with axes. Berserk 2 started by flipping over Weld-Dor 2, but Weld-Dor 2 quickly self-righted. Berserk 2 was axed by Dominator 2 and Weld-Dor 2. Berserk 2 tried to axe Dominator 2, but caused no damage, then axed Weld-Dor 2, which axed Berserk 2 back, but the two robots got their axes stuck in each other. Dominator 2 took full advantage, ramming them both into the pit. Competitions *'Get Powered Up!' - 2 winners would receive a PlayStation, the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue game, a full-size Power Rangers figure and a regular Power Rangers figure. Two runners-up would receive copies of the game and a Power Rangers figure. The question was "How Many Levels Are There On The Power Rangers Game", to which the answer was 20. *'5-4-3-2-Win!' - 4 winners would receive a Game Boy Color and a Thunderbirds game. 10 runners-up would receive vouchers for KFC Thunderbirds Meals. The question was "Which Of These Is Not In Thunderbirds; A) Brains B) Virgil Tracy c) Ainsley Harriot {sic}", to which the answer was Ainsley Harriott. *'It's Magic!' - 1 winner would receive a Game Boy Color, a Merlin Game Boy game and a Merlin - The Return Goody Bag. 12 runners-up would receive the Goody Bag, which contained a back pack, magic kit, poster, glow-in-the-dark stickers and t-shirt. The question was "What Is Merlin; A) A Grocer B) A Magician c) An Elf", to which the answer was a magician. Posters *'Razer' (2 pages) *'Cease!' (1 page) Free Gifts A number of stickers were included with the magazine. Adverts *'Pokémon - Poké Ball Game' (Page 11) *'Disney's Dinosaur video game' (Page 15) *'Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem' (Page 18) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 29) Gallery RWm9bag.jpg|The magazine in its bag RWm9p2-3.jpg RWm9p4-5.jpg RWm9p6-7.jpg RWm9p8-9.jpg RWm9p10.jpg RWm9p12-13.jpg RWm9p14.jpg RWm9p16-17.jpg RWm9p18-19.jpg RWm9p20-21.jpg RWm9p22-23.jpg Writeup.jpg RWm9p26-27.jpg RWm9p28-29.jpg RWm9p30-31.jpg RWm9back.jpg Credits *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Art Editor: Simon Oliver *Writer/Sub-Editor: David Hayles *Picture Editor: Sharron Price *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: Theresa Davies *Marketing Executive: Siobhan Galvin *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Ruth Rowntree *Production Controller: Sarah Hovell *Senior Production Controller: Joanne Beattie *Circulation Manager: Heather Mcilfatrick *Publisher: Toni Round *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Cover - Illustration: John Ross, Colour: Alan Craddock *Contributors: Davey Moore, Dr Zulu *Designers: Sam Bennett, Paul Chamberlain *Photography: Chris Capstick, John Green Errors and Omissions *In the comic, Dominator 2's wheels are missing in one of the pictures. **Also in the comic, Weld-Dor 2 is spelt Wel-Dor. *In the Heat Report for Heat F, all of the team photos (apart from Tornado) are incorrectly cropped, cutting out one of the team members. *In the Team Sheet, Thermidor 2 is called Thermidor, and the original robot from Series 3 is spelt Thermidor rather than Thermador. *In the A to Z of Contestant Robots, Joe Watts' first name is misspelt as Jo. *In 5-4-3-2-WIN!, Ainsley Harriott's surname is misspelt as Harriot. Category:Books and Magazines